Back to the Beginning
by Yorke0593
Summary: This is the beginning of it all. The marauders. The four boys and Lily of course. Please read and review. It’s actually somewhat sad in a weird sort of way. Pre DH


Story by: Kassie King

Title: Back to the Beginning

Category: General

Rated: T

Summary: This is the beginning of it all. The marauders. The four boys and Lily of course. Please read and review. It's actually somewhat sad in a weird sort of way.

James Potter couldn't breathe; his mother was strangling him. It was 10:54 at King's Cross station and James really needed to get on the train. He had heard from one of his older brothers that first years who were late didn't get sorted into houses.

"Mum, geroff me!" he yelled into her chest.

"Oh, Harold our little sweetie is heading off to school!"

"Helen let the boy get on the train."

"I suppose your right," the mid-forty year old woman said lessening the grip on her 11-year old son.

"Now son, listen to me. Don't let any damned Slytherins kick you around. Just tell em who you are and if the don't let up then hex em into the next century."

"Oh Harold!" screeched Mrs. Potter. "Jamsie, you'll do no such thing. If anyone is bullying you send a letter home or tell one of your teachers."

James was starting to get really worried he only had about 4 minutes left to get on the train. He doubted there would be anymore compartments by the time he actually got on. If only he could get his parents to shut up.

"Mum, Dad I'll be fine. I'll send a letter when I get there just let me go!" he pulled away from them and in one swift motion headed in the door's direction. When he was sure he had enough time he turned and waved at his parents before he felt himself smacking into something, or rather someone. He turned to see a young redheaded girl at least a foot shorter than he was.

She scowled at him and picked up her fallen bag. He tried to help her, but she defiantly pushed him away.

"I don't need help, thanks" she certainly didn't sound grateful.

"Sorry didn't mean to do that." He said looking at his shoes.

She was very pretty, he noticed. Her hair was falling out of a bun and her eyes were a startling emerald. She wasn't abnormally skinny, but was by no terms fat. She had a fierce look of determination about her that captivated him.

"I don't have time for an apology. I should have been here an hour ago, but I didn't know how to get onto the bloody platform."

"How come?"

"How do you expect my parents to know how to enter? They were skeptical that someone wasn't playing a very well thought out prank."

"Oh, your parents are muggles are they?"

"What?"

"Uh, nonmagic folks?"

"Oh, sorry I feel daft. No, they can't do magic."

"So what's your name?"

"Lily, Lily Evans you?"

"James Potter"

"Well, nice to know. I've got to go." She hopped up the steps in a hurried manner.

The train was a very peculiar sight for James. He had never been in an area that held such mixed emotions. There was merriment and depression all at once. He felt out of place immediately. Most of the compartments were already stuffed with old friends or siblings. At the end of the row he found a compartment with only one boy inside. He opened it and let himself in.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked trying to sound confident.

"Go ahead"

The boy next to James had sandy blonde hair and was buried inside of his schoolbook. The kid looked smart, but a little depressed too. He looked a little worn out and beaten in. He had several noticeable scars and nasty bruises that didn't look accidental.

"What year are you in?" James asked attempting to start a conversation.

"Uh, first you?"

"Same. My name's James Potter how about you?"

"You're James Potter? Doesn't your dad work for the ministry? Powerful man you father is. My name's Remus Lupin"

As soon as the words left the boy named Remus's mouth the compartment opened again. This time a scraggly looking boy entered. He was short and a little on the pudgy side, but had a hungry look in eye. His hair was light brown and frizzed to the ends.

"Can I sit in here? They kicked me out of the other compartment to make room for some 6th year."

"No problem" said both James and Remus together.

"My name's Peter Pettigrew" piped up the small boy.

"Remus" he clarified.

"James Potter" said James taking his turn.

"Isn't your dad…"

"Yeah he is." Said James shortly.

They rode in silence for a while making a bit of small talk. The compartment door opened, surprisingly a third time. A tall boy entered with cool gray eyes and long dark hair. He silently sat next to James without saying a word. James, Peter, and Remus exchanged hesitant glances before settling back in. They all took their turns glancing at the boy.

"My name's Sirius" he said suddenly, taking everyone off guard. "So you can stop giving me that look."

"What look?" James asked feeling a surge of something inexplicable arise inside of him.

"The look that silently asks who the hell is he."

"We didn't ask" dared Peter.

"I said silently you dip-shit" crossed the boy.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" James said angered.

"I told you, Sirius."

"What's your surname?"

"Why do you care?"

"Just tell me."

"Fine, it's Black. Sirius Black."

"Oh." Said James recognizing the name immediately. His father was constantly trying to pin the Blacks for something or another, but they were never proved guilty.

"Who're you?"

"James Potter"

"**The** James Potter?"

"Yeah"

"I've heard about your father."

"Did your parents say they were trying to sneak something past him or something?"

"Yeah, they did. Your father's a great man."

"Huh?"

"He landed my ass-hole uncle in Azkaban so he's practically a God to me."

"You don't like your family?"

"Well that's the understatement of the century."

"Sorry I just assumed."

"Figured you would. Why'd you think I didn't say my name?"

"Didn't really know."

Soon the trolley lady came by and James treated the compartment of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans, and Pumpkin Pasties. James liked each of the boys though he felt especially connected to Sirius. At around 2 o'clock James opened the door to hear the clunking of a compartment door.

The girl he had seen outside, Lily, was standing outside of a compartment disgruntled and angry. When she saw him she looked crossed between turning away and walking over to him. The ladder won.

"Uh, I'm really sorry, but my compartment kicked me out and I need somewhere to sit for the rest of the ride." She sighed looking defeated.

"Yeah, sure come in" he said opening the door. The boys looked quizzically at James, but shrugged it off. Lily sat between James and Sirius and bit her nail. Sirius was the first to speak to her.

"Why'd you get kicked out of your compartment?"

"Why thank you for being so kind as to inquire my name and age. I'm Lily Evans and I'm in first year"

"So why'd you get kicked out of your compartment?" he repeated again.

"I don't wanna talk about it," She huffed.

"Fine then, do you want to find another compartment?" Sirius was tough and so was Lily. James could see them begin to butt heads.

"They said that they didn't let mudbloods sit with them." She wasn't speaking to Sirius really, more to just herself. His eyes softened immensely and she shook slightly.

"Do you know what that means?" he asked surprisingly kind.

"I can only guess."

"It's a really mean way of saying you're muggleborn."

"Why would they care?" she asked.

James could see Sirius battle internally with the question. If he answered truthfully then some uncomfortable territory would be entered. James could see hi hesitation.

"They're probably hot-headed Slytherins who think they're better than you. Don't worry about them though. Did you catch their names by the way?"

"Uh, I think it was Patsy, Cissa, and Bella. Cissa was in our year, but Bella and Patsy were older"

"I'll be right back" Sirius silently stood up and left the compartment.

The compartment was dead silent until Sirius got back. The four of them sat awkwardly with their hands folded and their emotions braced.

"They won't be bothering you again." Said Sirius reentering the compartment. No one wanted to know why they wouldn't bother Lily, but she thanked him nonetheless.

The five children were in a line waiting to be sorted. Sirius was the first called and the whole hall hissed the word "Slytherin" to themselves. He didn't seem to care as he proudly walked to the stand. He flashed them all a mischievous smile. When the hat was placed on his head it took very little time at all to scream…

"Gryffindor!" the whole hall echoed in silence. Sirius waited for the usual applause, but didn't get it. However, one pair of hands smacked together somehow penetrating the silence. James Potter was clapping from in the line and soon the rest of their former compartment joined him.

The hall soon erupted in applause louder than any former student had ever gotten and Sirius thanked James silently. The hat rambled off more houses to other students and soon Lily had been sorted to Gryffindor as well. James whispered over to Remus "no surprise there". Remus agreed and on went the ceremony.

Remus also was sorted into the house of Gold and Scarlet. Soon it was just James and Peter left from the compartment in the line.

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" sighed Peter walking up to the stool. It was no question that Peter's turn was the longest that day. The hat didn't even shout his house, it more mumbled it unarguably. Peter got his applause and then in was James turn.

He doubted the hat even reached his head before "Gryffindor" was shouted. All he knew was that such a calming relief swept over him that he wanted to sleep. Every one of his new friends were in Gryffindor with him. They were alright.

That night James and Sirius chose beds next to each other. They had sat next to each other during dinner as well. The night had been fun even though James had pissed off Lily quite severely.

"Hey James?" asked Sirius from his bed.

"Yeah?"

"Don't blame me for my family alright?"

"Yeah alright Sirius"

"I didn't pick em."

"I know"

"Are we friends?"

"Who?"

"Us, all of us. Peter, Remus, me, you, that little fiesty redheaded chic? Are we gonna be friends?"

"Yeah, I think so. I think so."

"Okay, cool."

"Yeah, it is"

A/N 

**I liked this. I felt like I needed to update something so I did this instead of science homework. I hope you like it. It probably isn't very good, I'm not running it through very heavy editing. I'm not expecting many reviews for this, but if you've read the whole thing and stumbled across it then drop a review. Please and thanks. **


End file.
